


Snapshots

by TheQueenSylveon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Fluff, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenSylveon/pseuds/TheQueenSylveon
Summary: A year of moments and snippets, strung together on a length of fairy lights across the wall, clothes hooks holding up nearly two dozen polaroids.





	Snapshots

The frost on the window spread slowly, creeping upwards and across, only receding when a warm breath warded it away. Smiling and pulling her sleeve up over the heel of her palm, Ginny Weasley wiped the window clear, watching through the glass as more snow fell. Pillowy flakes dancing to the ground, amassing in a large blanket, unlike the wetter winters she had grown used to as a girl. There was a warmth as well, not present in her childhood memories, wrapped in too-big sweaters to fight against the frigid draft seeping through old worn windows.

Their house, however, was warm.

Still, her girlrfriend’s big jumper hung loosely on her, warming her through even as she pressed her palm to the glass, icy and causing a little shiver. A hand at her wrist pulled it away, pressing instead a ceramic mug into her palm, which her fingers grasped gladly. “Thank you.”

A kiss to the top of her head was the only response as her girlfriend settled in behind her, her own mug of cocoa placed on the windowsill. Her chin pressed down into a freckled shoulder, hands at equally spattered arms, and Luna fell into content silence, watching with her love as they were, rather blissfully, snowed in.

\--

The small three-legged pedestal sat upon the white wood vanity, and upon it a dark and fragrant cone. A thin and steady plume of jasmine smoke rose up from it, unfettered by the censers top, which laid to the side, forgot.

The smoke did not fill the room, but hung high on the ceiling, swirling down as Luna Lovegood paced the room, smoke-white tendrils playing at her messy topknot and the pencils stuck within it. The heavy scent was of no bother to her, a pleasant addition to her thoughtful wandering, but such was not the case for her love.

Nose scrunched up, Ginny entered their bedroom, just trying to retrieve her phone from its charger, yet her senses were being assaulted on all fronts. Eyes watering and throat swelling with a sneeze, she threw her arm up across her nose and mouth, yet it was not enough to stop it.

The sneeze blew Luna out of her thoughts, smiling as she turned to see Ginny standing there, in the midst of a sneezing fit. Cacophanous and painful, Ginny gasped as she finally pulled her face up from her sleeve, almost sneering as she shook her head, as if shaking away the sneeze and lingering jasmine smoke.

Before she could fully right herself, she felt a soft kiss upon her scrunched red nose, and such redness quickly spread across both cheeks.

\--

It was with a laugh and a kiss on her cheek that she felt it happen, Ginny almost not noticing until she looked up and found her girlfriend standing in front of her, positively beaming. Reaching up almost without thinking, Ginny found her head bare, as if that was not clear just from looking at Luna.

Dashing away, Luna grinned and swatted Ginny’s hand away as she moved to steal back her SnapBack. The sunflower-covered hat did look adorable on her, but Ginny knew it was a game and her girlfriend wanted her to give chase.

Luna kept one hand on the hat as she dodged through the park, around benches and trees, giggling even as she felt arms loop around her waist and pull her back. Pink lips peppered her shoulder with little kisses as she squirmed, still laughing. “Not fast enough, bunny.”

“That was hardly a chase,” Luna said, unable to sound upset, or anything other than playful, as she laughed and pressed her hands over Ginny’s on her stomach.

“You can’t blame me, wanting to get back to you so quick.” Ginny held her fast and tight, not making a move to take back her hat as she held her. She would at least let Luna keep her prize.

“I love you,” whispered Luna, the words coming out before she could think them through.

Ginny went pink, not used to such things being said in public, within earshot of others. Stammering, she finally managed to reply, “Love you, too.”

\--

Where she had found fairy lights, Ginny could hardly begin to imagine, but having known her as long and as well as she did, she knew it should not have surprised her. Their dim glow was the only light they had, but it only worked to set the mood of the day.

Every blanket and sheet in their home had been gathered and assembled, pinned and hung and hooked and draped, all around their living room. Pillows and cushions littered the floor of their cosy little hideaway, spare blankets bunched up and spread out so not single spot of floor showed through, with the twinkling fairy lights parallel, strung across the top blankets that formed their new ceiling.

The only other light came from the laptop set up in front of them, movie playing and flashing light across them, helping to distract them from the heavily falling rain just outside their newly built little world.

Blanket drawn up around them, they snuggled yet closer, Ginny wrapping her arm around Luna and pulling her until her head fell to her chest. Hand sliding down, she stroked the soft curve of her hip, the quirk of Luna’s lips into a smile felt against her chest at once, only urging Ginny further. Fingers brushing up Luna’s shirt, Ginny stroked at the curves, fingers tracing at the stretchmarks, rewarded with a sigh and gentle readjustment as Luna slid a leg between Ginny’s, resting half on top of her.

Burying her face in the top of her head, Ginny closed her eyes and breathed in her honey-sweet scent, everything else menial as she squeezed Luna tighter.

\--

“Ginny?”

“Yeah?” Ginny turned her head to the side, smiling when she saw Luna, eyes still fixed on the dark sky. She never could help smiling to see her.

“You like the stars, too, don’t you?” It was much less a question, more an honest observation.

“I do,” said Ginny, half a lie. It was Luna she liked, loved even, and she liked to watch her when her gaze was fixed elsewhere. Always fixed up, to the sky.

“I suppose you should,” Luna said, nodding to herself as if to affirm the idea, eyes fluttering shut. “You are covered in them, after all.”

“Am I?” Ginny asked, voice curious and an eyebrow raised. She got another nod in response, as if Luna knew she was watching her instead of the stars. Without opening her eyes, Luna’s head lulled to the side, head resting on Ginny’s outstretched arm.

“You are,” Luna whispered, opening her eyes and smiling so sweetly as she stretched her neck up so she could kiss Ginny’s freckled cheek, before settling back down. Arm draping over Ginny’s stomach and eyes fixed upon her face, she hummed. “I love the stars very much, I think.”

\--

Overalls splattered with paint, Luna stepped over the large cat asleep beneath her easel and canvas, smiling as she traversed around the purring obstacle, its ear flicking as a spot of paint fell to its head. Luna grabbed a pot of paint from her shelf as she hummed quietly to herself, sometimes singing, even if her voice warbled and she could barely hold the notes. It helped her think, or so she justified aloud when asked by any Ginny, who knew it was really as simple as she liked to sing, good or not.

Pulling a flat edged brush from her high ponytail, Luna dipped it quickly into the bright blue paint, the brush emerging covered. Pot placed quickly aside, she went to work.

It was not until Ginny knocked at her studio door, calling her name, that she stopped applying the final touches to the painting. Nodding, Luna lowered her brush and bid her love in.

“What have you been up to all day, sweetie bun?” The name came out a little forced, Ginny struggling to sound sincere with it. Luna grinned all the same, the effort appreciated.

“What does it look like?” Luna asked, tone light and soft as she turned her head to her girlfriend, putting her paintbrush aside and gesturing to the canvas.

A low hum came from tight pressed lips as Ginny surveyed the bright canvas. There was nothing distinct about the shapes, and the lines of spattered paint seemed to offset it, but as she tilted her head, she found it. “Rain from above?”

“Yes, I like that,” Luna said, approving of her girlfriend’s interpretation. Plucking a black pen from its scrunchie-held spot in her hair, she crouched down and scrawled the words at the bottom corner of the canvas.

When she pulled back, Ginny lifted the canvas from the easel and waited for the pin to be pressed into the wall, hanging it there amongst others similar, with names, all of Ginny’s creation, written in the same corner in black ink.

\--

A buzz in her pocket stopped Ginny partway through her walk, pace slowing almost to a stop as she fished her phone out of her pocket, smiling at the little yellow box that popped up, next to her girlfriend’s name, bracketed by blue hearts. Flicking it open, she could not stop a goofy, lopsided smile from spreading across her face.

With a click, she saved the photo, still admiring the look on her girlfriend’s face in the picture. Round cheeks pink in colour and her eyes enlarged by the filter, she looked an angel, an image only helped by the wreath of glittering stars curved around her head.

Before she could even think to reply or send something back, she was swiping through her photos, and within seconds Luna’s soft round face would be the first thing to greet her whenever she opened her phone.

\--

“I think you might be doing this wrong,” said Ginny, tone not bothered and laughter bubbling up behind her words. Sparkling eyes flicked up to look at her, and the lips against her palm curved up.

“No, I think this is right,” Luna murmured, mouth pressed to Ginny’s palm as she held it gently in both hands. “You have such a deep fate line. Long, too. Distinct”

Suppressing an eye roll only barely, Ginny laughed. “Well what does that mean?”

“Mm,” Luna hummed, as if thinking for a moment, before pressing a kiss to the line in the middle of her palm. “That it’s good for kissing.”

“Luna,” Ginny said gently, sudden realisation dawning on her. “Do you actually know anything about palm reading?”

“No,” Luna replied, pleasant as ever as she continued to press kisses up Ginny’s middle finger.

“Then why did you offer to read my palm?”

“It got you to sit still,” said Luna, genuine as she pressed her cheek into the warm, wide palm. “Can I continue?”

Curling her fingers in against Luna’s cheek, Ginny smirked. “Of course.”

\--

Stretching, the fat ginger cat let out something rather close to a sigh, before settling again with its head on Luna’s thigh. Long fingers made short strokes between his ears, pulling a purr from deep in its belly.

“He’s starting to like you, at least,” Ginny offered, almost surprised by how long the orange beast had stay docile in her girlfriend’s lap.

“That’s good,” said Luna, still gentle, almost fearfully so, as she buried a digit behind his ear and scratched. Another appreciative purr rumbled up from him. “Funny though.”

“Funny?” Ginny raised an eyebrow as she watched her, that sweet smile curling at Luna’s lips.

“Well he’s so much like you, I thought he’d have liked me much sooner,” Luna said, something mischievious behind her eyes, though Ginny very much doubted it was intentional. “Though maybe not. You did take your time warming up to me.”

“It was worth it though,” Ginny whispered, trying not to feel offended as she looked at the content and sleepy cat in her girlfriend’s wide lap. “And I think he agrees.”

\--

“I’ll count them all one day,” mused Luna, kissing down her girlfriend’s neck and to her chest.

“You said that about the stars as well,” Ginny said, not laughing at her girlfriend’s statement, knowing that would do no good, but amused all the same.

“And I will, silly sunflower.” Luna stopped her kisses just between Ginny’s breasts, lips grazing at her freckled skin as she spoke. “I’ll count every star in the sky, and on you, one day.”

“That could take you a very long time,” Ginny pointed out, laughing as warm breath tickled at her skin.

Luna smiled, the cheeky tone fading from her voice as she rested her cheek on Ginny’s breast and looked up at her. “Good thing I have a lifetime to try then.”

\--

Timer ticking softly in the background, its rounded top spinning at a crawl, the world seemed slowed. There was a silence, uncomfortable the first few minutes, but giving way to a familiar pace.

Wooden spoon stirring in a glass bowl, trays and pans shifting and moved aside, oven door tipping open, the quiet humming of a not quite knowable song, all created the sense of something urgent, but drawn out to a slow and meticulous rhythm. Even the smells were familiar, rich, warm and indulgent on each inhale, but cluttered. The jar of thick sourdough starter, rippled with bubbles and astringent in odour, heady and yeasty, was only one of many sources of conflicting smells.

A stray finger dipped into the glass bowl just in front of her, lightning quick as it was swooped back and into her mouth, before a fluttering hand could swat or shoo at her. Even still Ginny received a look, eyes rolling behind overlarge purple-rimmed glasses, though a sweet and girlish smile betrayed her amusement with her girlfriend’s antics.

\--

Resting her chin on top of Luna’s head, Ginny smiled. “Why are they all animals?”

“Because they are,” Luna said, eyes not leaving the small screen as she nuzzled her head back against Ginny, relaxing her weight into her.

“Then why is your thing not an animal?” Ginny asked, still confused by the game her girlfriend was playing. She had expected them all to be animals, but the pink haired girl Luna controlled was clearly not.

“Because she’s the mayor, silly,” Luna answered, as though that were abundantly clear to her and she ought to know it. She felt a soft kiss to the top of her head, and a gentle chuckle vibrating at her girlfriend’s lips.

“I think,” Ginny started, pulling Luna closer and gently squeezing her tummy, “a bunny would be a much better fit.”

“Why is that?” asked Luna, playing along as she collected flowers of varying colours.

“They’re much cuter and, I imagine, much more at home with the other animals.”

“I don’t disagree, but I’ve never felt very much at home around other people.” Luna’s smile did not falter as she spoke, but Ginny noticed that she had stopped playing.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Luna,” Ginny whispered, kissing the shell of her ear. It twitched a little, and she sighed. “I didn’t mean to make it bad.”

“I know.” Luna leaned back a little, closing her eyes. “And I wasn’t counting you as people.”

\--

The summer sun beat down, warm and bright, and Ginny smiled as she tilted her head back. Long fingers played at her scalp, gently brushing out her hair and braiding it back. Eyes closed, she let her fingers repeat their own repetitive movement in her lap, the pattern easy once she had got used to it.

Stems tickled at her neck and she felt heat in her cheeks as gentle hands brushed there as well, tying the stems into knots, securing the daisies firmly in her braided hair. Luna’s soft laughter made everything feel warmer yet, and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled up.

“Are you almost done back there?” Ginny asked, not daring to move her head until she felt Luna standing up.

“All done,” Luna confirmed, brushing out her skirt as she moved back in front of her girlfriend. Kneeling, she sat down in front of her. “How’s it going?”

“Better this time, I think,” said Ginny, opening her eyes and tilting her head back down, surveying the wreath of dandelions and daisies in her lap. It was getting better, but it was still sloppy, though not enough to stop a little swell of pride inside her as she offered it to her love.

Luna only smiled and bent her head, encouraging Ginny to place the flower crown on her head, giggling as she did. Looking up, she beamed at her. “How do I look?”

“Perfect,” Ginny breathed, stealing a kiss as she shuffled closer to her. “My spring princess.”

“Only with my duchess of sunflowers,” Luna giggled, hands held tightly in Ginny’s as she laid back in the grass, pulling her with her, bathing in the warmth of the sun.

\--

They had been watching the movie for only an hour before Luna had started to fall asleep against her, eyelids heavy and leaning against Ginny, not even bothering to angle her toward the screen as she did so. Once it became clear she was no longer watching or even trying to appear to be, Ginny pulled her glasses off her face and held her head gently against her shoulder.

Before long, neither was watching the movie.

Pressing gentle kisses across Luna’s face, Ginny smiled and stopped only as she got near her nose. A second passed, before she gave the tip of Luna’s nose the softest kiss possible, but pulling back quickly and smiling in anticipation.

Without fail Luna’s nose twitched, scrunching up as she sighed and pulled Ginny closer, still half asleep. Another kiss got the same reaction, nose wiggling just as much each time, until finally it stopped. Time for bed, Ginny decided, as she realised her love had fallen asleep completely in her arms.

\--

“So they’re just biscuits?” Ginny asked, eyebrow raised as she watched her girlfriend, hand dipping into the pink strawberry covered package again. Her curious gaze remained fixed as she pulled out another thin stick.

“Something like that, yes,” Luna replied, biting off the uncovered biscuity end of the Pocky first, before making her way through the pink coated section.

Head tilting, Ginny smiled and edged closer to her on the bed. “Could I try one?”

Luna giggled, nodding as she swallowed and again sank two long fingers into the box, pulling out a single Pocky and holding it between her fingers. Before Ginny could take it from her, Luna popped one end in her mouth, giggling again as Ginny’s hand fell slowly back to the bed.

“I thought I…” Ginny trailed off, staring at her girlfriend curiously, and beaming when she seemed to realise. Shaking her head, Ginny let herself lean forward. “You’re adorable.”

Taking the other end in her mouth, Ginny bit down lightly, pulling back as she did, and just as she thought Luna bit as well, moving their mouths ever closer. A sweet idea, Ginny thought, as their mouths did meet, in a soft and brief kiss, before Ginny took the final bite and retracted.

“Another?” Ginny asked after she had finished, leaning forward again. When her girflriend’s hand trailed to the box, she pinned it to the bed. “No, not of that.”

Luna went pink as the strawberry coating as she realised what it was that Ginny had wanted.

\--

Ginny lingered, just back from her girlfriend as she bent and inspected the leaves on the ground. Wrapping her hand more firmly around her cocoa cup, Ginny shivered, the brisk autumn chill creeping in faster than anticipated. Luna had dressed appropriately, in a big snug jumper and scarf, warm beanie keeping her ears safe from the cold as the pompom atop it bounced with each of her movements. Ginny, on the other hand, had to suffer the cold in just her flannel.

“Ginny, look!”

Luna popped up from the ground, pompom bouncing, and held out her hands. Ginny wandered forward, nodding approvingly when she saw the red oak leaf held in Luna’s outstretched hands, held as delicately as if it were a precious treasure. “It’s perfect, bunny.”

“It’s like your hair,” Luna proclaimed, laughing as she held the leaf between her thumb and forefinger, pressing it against Ginny’s head. “So lovely.”

“Put it in and we can keep looking,” said Ginny, unable to stop her smile as she opened up the dark red leather book, careful not to let other leaves tumble out. Luna slipped the oak leaf between two pages, stealing a kiss as she did, before going off ahead again to search for more like it.

Ginny tucked the book back under her arm, the cold suddenly far from her mind as she sipped her cocoa and watched Luna search.

\--

Trailing her mouth up from Luna’s chest, Ginny smirked, eyes warm and filled with wanting, and Luna shuddered to see her like that. Gripping her wild ginger hair, Luna kept her head between her breasts, sighing as she felt Ginny moving against her hand, kissing down to her stomach.

Squirming, Luna closed her eyes. “You needn’t.”

“I want to, Luna,” Ginny whispered, wanting to say a million things more, the words burning on her tongue, but words would never compare to showing her.

Luna was never one to worry after her looks, but with Ginny she had wanted to be good enough. Often she felt it, in situations not unlike the one she found herself in, yet still she writhed and sighed to feel Ginny’s lips pressing kisses to her belly.

It was not concave and flat like Ginny’s, rather the opposite, but her girlfriend adored it all the same, kissing at the stretch marks that ran like tiger stripes across her skin. Teeth grabbed at the chubby belly, biting and nipping lightly, with more gentle kisses to follow. The curve of her stomach and hips, to the striped wide thighs, Ginny adored it all, worshipped her soft love, and with every kiss and touch and stare filled with desire she proved it. 

“You really are beautiful,” Ginny whispered, lips brushing at Luna’s stomach as she closed her eyes and squeezed at soft hips. “The most beautiful girl in the world, in the galaxy, this whole universe. My moonbeam.”

\--

“Bun?”

A soft groan and shake of a silvery head was the response, and Ginny chuckled. It was rarely ever her that was up first, Luna usually up and pottering about, making tea and preparing breakfast, or already sat painting, sometimes just sitting in bed with her game. 

For once, however, Ginny was the one up, and she was eager not to waste the opportunity. It would be perfect, she decided, to get up and make Luna breakfast, maybe even bring it to her in bed, on a tray, with flowers and coffee and her little pot of honey.

Trying to swing her legs off the bed, Ginny found instead arms wrapped tight around her. “Sleepy bun, I want to get up and make you breakfast.”

“Nuh-uh,” Luna groaned, pulling Ginny back into her arms and holding her tight. Chuckling, Ginny relaxed back.

“Am I being held hostage?” teased Ginny, stroking Luna’s hair out.

“Mm,” Luna responded, very much in agreement and nuzzling her head into Ginny’s neck, seeming to melt into her.

Taking the hint, Ginny closed her eyes and let herself lean into the pillows and her girlfriend’s warm arms. No point in resisting, and she was sure she could use another hour or two of sleep.

\--

It was far from Ginny’s place to pry, to dig and ask what it was that had Luna sleeping late and fretting, unable to will herself to create, or even so much as get dressed. She knew it wasn’t her place, but more than that she knew there would be no real answer. There was no reason for why Luna wandered aimlessly and let her paints sit untouched, not eating, letting her tea grow cold as she sat and stared at nothing for what seemed like hours, or only seconds.

Instead, she knew it was her place to help. Not with encouraging words or attempts to get her to talk, but by simply being. There was no solution, not on the bad days, but they both had to remind themselves that everybody had bad days, weeks even, and it would not do to worry over that.

Sliding onto the sofa beside her, Ginny wrapped an arm around Luna’s shoulder, no longer offended when she flinched, instead easing her in and gently threading her fingers through her hair. There were tangles from where she had not managed to brush all the way through, and she picked at the idly until they came undone.

Time fell away from them as they sat like that, words unnecessary and comfortable enough to just sit, for what could have been hours, days even, or maybe only seconds.

There was no instant cure, but when Ginny looked down after a while, she found a smile had crept its way onto Luna’s face.

\--

Even in the warmth of their bed, blankets pulled up around them, Ginny found her love’s toes remained frigidly cold. That would have been fine, had they not been pressed firmly against Ginny’s legs, cold as ice and causing her to shiver.

“Luna, your feet are freezing,” Ginny whined, rolling over so they were nose to nose.

“That’s okay,” said Luna, her smile visible even in the darkness. “I don’t mind.”

“I do,” Ginny argued, laughing as she stretched her arm out, slipping it under Luna’s neck. “They’re like little ice cubes.”

“That’s good though, silly sunflower,” Luna said, beaming as she pressed a kiss to a freckled cheek.

“Good?” Ginny’s eyebrow quirked up.

“Yes,” Luna nodded in agreement, dragging her cold toes up Ginny’s shin. “Cold toes are a sign of kindness.”

“How so?” Ginny knew better than to laugh or make a face, her girlfriend’s claim odd, but she knew she was being serious.

Luna shifted a little bit, holding Ginny loosely as she looked anywhere but her eyes. “Mother used to tell me that when your toes are cold, it means you’re full of kindness, because your heart is so warm all the terrible badness and cold has to retreat to your toes.”

“Then I’m not surprised your toes are so cold,” Ginny murmured, pulling Luna in closer. Moving slowly, she looped her leg over Luna’s, gently keeping her foot against her leg. Cold as her toes were, it no longer mattered, and instead of bothering her, it only made her smile.

 

\--

“Snuggle bunny?”

The term of endearment no longer felt like lead against Ginny’s teeth, and she was not nervous to see Luna’s reaction, knowing she adored it and seeing it in her eyes as she looked up at her. “Yeah?”

“I got something for you,” said Ginny, stepping into the bedroom and keeping her hands held behind her back.

Tilting her head to the side, Luna smiled softly and put her book aside. “It isn’t a holiday. Not an important one, at least.”

“I don’t need it to be to get you a gift.” Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at Luna as best she could, encouraging her silently to keep her own smile up. “Close your eyes.”

Doing as she was told, Luna let her eyes shut, tilting her head up and waiting for whatever it was Ginny had for her. A small soft weight was in her lap suddenly, and she felt Ginny’s hands guiding her own, pressing them to something soft.

“You can look now,” Ginny whispered, leaning forward and kissing Luna’s nose.

Eyes fluttering open, Luna looked down at what was in her lap, laughing in a breathless and delighted sort of way. Sat in her lap was a plush, stuffed rabbit, lilac in colour with ears that flopped down on each side of its head. “A bunny?”

“A bunny for my bunny,” Ginny said, nodding and watching as Luna stroked one of its fluffy ears. “So that when I can’t be there for you, you still have something to hold.”

“I love it,” Luna breathed, holding back the tears that shimmered in her eyes as she looked up at Ginny. Nobody had ever understood her like that before, or cared enough to do anything like that for her. Though the words caught in her throat, she still managed. “I love you, Ginny.”

“I love you, too,” Ginny murmured, leaning in and kissing Luna’s nose, laughing shakily as she felt it scrunch up. Keeping her head there, she pressed their foreheads together and let out a long breath, tears stinging at her eyes as she felt Luna against her. “I love you so much.”


End file.
